


Mistakes In Self-Bondage

by RonChee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Heavy BDSM, In Public, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonChee/pseuds/RonChee
Summary: Spreading from one character to the next the wizarding world learns about and tries self-bondage, tying themselves up for sexual purposes that they regret at least a bit.





	1. Ginny's Misadventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like a nice night flight every now and then?

Ginny Weasley waited until she was sure her family were asleep, the least sure about the Twins but sure enough to risk it.

Sneaking out with a few things she would need into the cool Summer's night Ginny managed opened the broom shed grabbing her Cleansweep Eleven, not very good but hers... Hopefully her Brothers didn't occasionally use it, she'd be mortified... She shuddered even before she snuck back out into the cold night air, flying away, dropping a red back at random into the forest even as she drifted around into a clearing she'd found one day exploring.

She then took off her robe and set it on the ground and kicking off her shoes was naked standing atop the garment her pale nipples hardening a bit as she got on the broom groaning at the feeling of the wood in between her legs, making sure to adjust herself so he wasn't sitting on her labia lips, before kicking off the ground with a groan. It was a bit painful but she eased down, her knees bending even as she kept the broom floating tightly.

She grabbed the rope and carefully tied her thighs to the broom keeping it firmly in place before tying her ankles securely to the stirrups.

Finally, after a few deep breaths that gave off a light fog she tied the end of the rope into a self-tightening knot, and put bother her wrists through it before with one last deep breath pulled before she could change her mind, the rope's loop tightening taut on her wrists behind her.

She moaned in the cold, stuck, and couldn't help bobbing up and down a bit feeling the wood beneath her moving fractionally but it was barely enough and it hurt straddling it, more than she'd figured it would.

This was a mistake, she realized dimly, before carefully flying off, having to move slowly through the stinging air lest she hit a tree and because her hands weren't on the front of the broom where they belonged. She wished she could fly above the trees but doing that... too risky, the Muggles might see- even as she was she might be seen and somehow that wasn't quite as thrilling now. The biting wind was too cold, growing colder the pain of her binds and of her vagina increasing all the while...

Ginny's teeth were chattering by the time found saw the small red bag she had dropped randomly. She floating awkwardly down and allowing her body to fall next to it, the ground warmer than she was even as she tore it open as best she could with numb hands finally gaining a knife.

It took a good five minutes to cut herself free, and she took a good few minutes more to rest off the broom, her vagina hurting worse than ever before.... Then she had to fly back for her robe and shoes. She whimpered getting back on the broom hurting worst after the brief break and very nearly vowed to never do it again.

She blamed Dean for telling her about this, well, not this but the stuff preceding it, the things that lead up to this. It was mostly just coincidence that she planned to break up with him. Mostly.

On the limping walk back to the house she could have sworn she saw a blur of red hair in the window, that sent chills down her spine, as if someone were ducking down.


	2. Arthur's Surprise

Ducking down Arthur's heart raced.  Had Ginny seen him?  Hopefully she'd brush it off and not realized he'd watched as much as he could of the girl's flight.   
  
He always watched his daughter fly when she snuck out at night when the Boys and Molly wouldn't let her fly during the day, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to punish her for it or tell anyone.  
  
It became habit to put an alert ward on Ginny's room when she was home so he might have a chance of catching her if she fell or get her to St Mungos.  After all as Moody said "Constant vigilance!'.

Then he saw her tied up on a broom and felt disturbed and perplexed having never thought about such things.  Merlin, he hadn't even heard of it before!  
  
Arthur's mind was a whirl when he figured out it must be something from the Muggles which left him reeling with elation, he rather liked Muggles.

* * *

"Sat on it and the pillow- er, I felt something through my pants that shocked me."  The Woman seemed reluctant to go on.  
  
"Please- I'll believe you no matter what but I really rather do need to know the specifics."  People sat on pillows in the Muggle world?  Fascinating, Arthur thought. Maybe he could get a pillow for his chair at work?  The thing was a pain in the bum!  
  
She looked at him skeptically before saying "It was wet even through my jeans and when it appeared it was, well, I could still see it before it retracted into a fold of the thing, it was... A tongue."  She admitted pained.  
  
Arthur couldn't help but blush at the thought of that.  
  
"I- how did you find out about this anyway?"  She asked suddenly.  
  
"I was just passing by..."  Arthur lied, he could hardly say magic usage in an area without wizard presence had been detected and he'd been called in after the first responders discovered her and were clueless what to do returned.  a squib had made and apparated here!  The less that the oblivators had to wipe from her mind the better.  
  
"Well, it's lucky you did, I really shouldn't have sat on it the second time, it didn't seem to like that I sprung away so soon the first time you see, but it had been so shocking! I had to take off my clothes regardless, don't see what it was so upset about but the fabric of it pretty much exploded into the cocoon you found me in- barely could breathe... It's tongue was fantastic at first I must admit, then it grew a second and third... well, that was just simply amazing.  Thanks for getting it off me though, I ain't into bondage, sure it was nice at first but after an hour or two..."  
  
"Bondage?"  Arthur asked.  
  
"You ain't never heard of bondage?  You poor repressed man.. It's when you tie yourself or another up for fun... Er, of the bedroom sort."  
  
Arthur as with anything Muggle absorbed the information as much as he could. 

* * *

Finding the right shops was a challenge but a fun one because it involved Muggles and sex, his two favorite things if you didn't know.  Oh sure he loved his kids, all 70 of them or however many he had- hardly could keep track of them all it felt like.   
  
He then tried it out of course!  Muggles did it too so it couldn't be that bad, though he was disappointed with how none of the Muggle equipment had anything quite as exciting as tongues.   
  
Arthur then wondered how to bring the idea up to Molly but... Molly was a bit old fashioned even if a nymphomaniac- see the bundles kids if you require proof, he thought.  In the end, he decided he'd make it a surprise.  He rather thought tying up someone by surprise and having their way with them was a bit much so he decided to tie himself up instead.  If he daydreamed a bit about doing so it just spoke to how alluring he found his wife- again see the heaps and heaps of kids.   
  
A wonderful Muggle song put it best, and Arthur couldn't help but sing a bit as he prepared his surprise "I like big butts and I can not lie, you other brothers can't deny..." discovering he didn't fully remember the words he improvised "and big thighs, why?  I guess I was just built that way, and can't deny, when I see a big ole bum in my face I get sprung."  He rather liked that euphemism, Muggles are so clever.    
  
By the time he was done with his half improvised song he was bound in leather restraints to the four corners of the bed as naked as the day he'd been born.  It'd been tricky getting the last wrist strap but a little magic before tossing his wand in the direction of the nightstand worked wonders.  
  
He hadn't known just what Molly would like so had an assortment of items on the nightstand for her to try out as well.   
  
"Oh Merlin, who did this to you Arthur!" The voice of his personal angel cried out.  
  
"Erm, I did- uh, surprise?"  
  
"You..."  She paused by the bed in shock, realizing suddenly that the kids weren't home, that he wasn't in trouble, and he was naked and his wand was stiff and painfully broken under her foot even as his other wand was rock hard in front of her.  She winced, men took their wands far more seriously than women did and he obviously liked the idea... She could indulge him and maybe he'd not be as mad that she'd stepped on his other wand?  
  
Arthur was oblivious to her thoughts fearing his angel would turn into a harpy not that he'd ever call her that to her face and nervously fidgeted in his bonds suddenly wanting to get away.  
  
The predatory look that slowly came over her face didn't help, at least until she began to strip.    
  
She hesitated a bit before looking down as if shy he thought before her face resolved and she got into bed... and wasn't going where he thought she would.    
  
Instead of polishing his wand she instead swung a leg over his head, the massive bottom blocked his vision as it descended upon his face.  The scent wasn't bad he didn't think, though he'd never admit that to anyone as she sat carefully at first on his face, it felt warm and nice if a bit too much pressure.  
  
He also rather found he missed air... Then she was getting up and Arthur could suddenly breathe again.  
  
The next time she descended it was with cheeks spread, and he felt a sudden increase of pressure and felt something lightly touching his penis moving it back and then pressing the sweaty thing he dimly realized was a foot down on his abs.    
  
He felt a bit sick thinking about it to be honest, he was a butt man, not a foot man, and even that was being pushed to it's limits.  
  
Still, he found he could breathe through his mouth and... he did what came as natural as breathing and began making like a fat man in an all you can eat buffet gorging himself on the bounty provided his tongue licking upward.    
  
The foot on his penis gradually began awkwardly stroking it against his stomach and before he knew it even as the woman above him squashing his face shook in orgasm he too was sent over the edge.  It'd have been perfect had she not farted a gas that was truly hideous as she got up.  By the time his breathing had recovered from the coughing fit that had sent him into he saw that the strange cage he hadn't worked out the use for was around his pecker.    
  
He was utterly horrified, and humiliated besides, and with no wand to unlock it he was forced to go to the meeting like that!  Molly seemed upbeat about it but he was very much not on board.

* * *

Moody's magical eye spun about as he entered the new Headquarters of the Order Of The Phoenix, no wands or weapons in hand, no one in arm's reach of him, no one hidden, other than wands no hidden weapons- Wait, there!  "What in Merlin's bloody pants is that?"  He muttered at the strange metal holster on Arthur Weasley's 'wand'.   
  
"What's what?" His annoying, clumsy and oft insane apprentice of sorts asked.  
  
"Arthur's got something strange on him like a cage for his flobberworm."  Moody said with a grunt, embarrassed by being overheard and by being snuck up on.  He'd been surprised but that was no reason not to practice "Constant Vigilance!"  He laughed internally when everyone within hearing jumped, Tonks falling on her rear.   
  
Still, though Tonks glared at Moody she couldn't help but wonder why someone would cage a flobberworm when she realized what Moody had meant by that before realizing.  Thankfully as she always said being a metamorphmagus meant never having to blush.


	3. The Best Present

Being a being a metamorphmagus meant never having to blush, a fact Tonks appreciated after using the new computer her parents had bought to dig up answers about just what the thing Arthur had been wearing was. It had been interesting, and she found herself fascinated by the Muggle's BDSM thing.  
  
Tonks always took everything to extremes, it was built in her personality. 

She discovered she could change her appearance and delighted in the outrageous even going so far as to painstakingly reconstruct animal noses. 

She saw someone being bullied in the halls and decided she didn't want to be the kind of person that would leave someone in trouble... so she didn't, and ended up in many detentions but helped a lot of kids and it was no question that she'd become an Auror after graduating so she could keep helping people.  
  
So when she discovered the world of muggle fetishes, far more extreme than anything the repressed magicals would do she was hooked and went a little... overboard.

Namely, she recruited help.

* * *

A huge thump from outside was heard and Moony wasted no time grabbing his wand and warily making his way to it ready to bolt, hackles risen.  
  
He threw open the door ready to rush forward- wizards never expected you to run towards them he found- only to see a trunk tied with a couple red ropes tied like ribbons, a couple owls flying away.  
  
After a wary look around and a few charms on the box and he detected no malicious spells or poison- no potions or spells at all save a featherlight charm he cautiously picked up the parchment rolled and tied to the box worriedly unfurling it.  
  
"Moony, I solemnly swear that I'm terribly sorry for missing a few birthdays and Christmases here and there, so I got you a little prezzie.  It's non-refundable and no it's not clothes, hope ya like it.  All the best - You-Know-Who, ha!"  Moony read the note aloud baffled, flustered, annoyed and... happy.  "Thanks Padfoot...  I know this is going to be a terrible prank but your letter I'll treasure forever, even if I'll never say it..."  He said softly.  
  
He carefully set the parchment inside the beaten up old desk inside the beaten up shack of a home.  He'd found it on a side of a road that after a few repairos actually looked decent, faded paint aside.  
  
Then he went back outside, the real gift protected from whatever mischief the package contained.  Protego was the least of his precautions as he finally opened the box untying knots and when that did nothing to set off the prank cautiously levitated the lid off it leaping back.  
  
Nothing happened after a good minute and Moony cautiously walked forward ready to leap aside or cast at a moment's notice as he peered in the box.  
  
Inside was a sight that had Moony gaping.

* * *

Tonks couldn't move so muscle, not even to smile but she was pleased with the effect she was having on the man.  
  
"He bought me a sex doll?  Just what kind of pervert does that idiot think I am?"  Remus muttered still not looking away.  
  
"Best get it inside before anyone sees it just lying here..."  He nearly flung her box and all to the ceiling as forgetting the featherlight charm he lifted far too hard.  
  
Tonks winced internally as she ended up naked and sprawled out on Remus her blonde hair and huge breasts barely cushioning her fall on him.  Then the trunk hit her back tumbling away and she mentally screamed in pain.  Even if she hadn't disconnected her ability to move from her brain before taking a potion to lock her into her form for a day she wouldn't have been able to from the pain.  
  
Worse yet Remus practically threw her off when he realized what had happened which didn't help matters as with a grumble he picked her up with a grunt stuffing her back in the trunk closing it and dragging it back in.  
  
Tonks was beginning to think Remus was gay.  It had been over an hour and she still was uncomfortably stuffed in a closed trunk.  Her injuries throbbed as well.  Nothing felt broken but bruised definitely.  
  
She gave a mental sigh and decided to try to sleep it off and hopefully wake up able to move again.

* * *

The bright light woke her, the strong stench of alcohol didn't hurt.    
  
She was then dumped inelegantly onto the bed on her face, her hips twisted legs half off the bed and she nearly fell before she was pulled up by warm hands and suddenly had a the man's penis in her soft toothed and perpetually open mouth sending a pleasant thrill of victory through her even his shocked gasp at the wetness as she had sent her saliva production into overdrive on contact with anything.

Being a metamorph thankfully meant she could treat food and water like a camel, she could keep producing saliva for hours and hours without getting thirsty and keep going all day without getting hungry as long as she ate and drank a massive enough breakfast.  
  
She tasted him as much as he could and decided he needed a bath.  The musky taste and smell that was nearly overpowered by the stench of alcohol and sheer saltiness would have had her gagging if she could.  
  
Then he plunged in all at once.  It hurt but induced no gag reflex as she'd removed it.  He began pumping away inside her mouth hard and she would have vomited if she could at the taste of battery acid and salt that assaulted her tongue and effortless slid down her morphed throat as he came.  
  
Worse still he wasn't getting out of her mouth and she dimly realized he was passed out.     
  
She woke up to his penis twitching uncomfortably in her mouth as it grew and expanded and it wasn't longer after that he apparently woke up and realized the situation going again if slower... then came inside her again, and after a pause more liquid came and to her horror realized what the foul tasting stuff was and wanted to be sick even as he pulled out wiping the last drops of urine with her immobile tongue.  
  
It grew even worse as he got out of her and left returning only for a moment to send a painful cleaning spell into her mouth, the taste of soap unpleasant as the last traces of piss had been about gone leaving only  a slightly bad after taste.  
  
She didn't know how long she was there on the bed uncovered cold hurt and alone, but when he returned again smelling of booze she nearly cried out in victory as he didn't immediately go to her head.  
  
Instead he played with her tits, with painful slaps and laughs, gropes that were hard enough to hurt and twists that felt like it was going to tear off her nipples.  
  
Finally tired of his fun she felt his penis at her entrance and plunged in.  It hurt for but a few moments as he relentlessly pounded away at her but one thing she knew was how to make that part of her feel spectacular at all times and sure enough it did, fireworks seemingly going off one after another even as he collapsed on her for a few minutes before going again.    
  
Feeling the morph wearing off after the second round was a bonus, and she wondered if werewolf cum had special properties against potions, something she'd have to explore. "That was fun... mostly, but this time can I be on top?" Tonks asked wryly, a wicked glint in her eye.

* * *

Whatever Tonks claimed Remus did not scream like a girl.


End file.
